world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121613balishglissa
traversingAscensionist TA began trolling conciseTactician CT at 17:50 -- 05:50 TA: hey bÅhhhhlish :3 05:51 CT: Oh, GREETINGS Glissa. How may I HELP you today? 05:51 TA: oh i don'T need help, silly. buT ThÅnk you so much for offering. 05:51 TA: i jusT wÅnTed To see how you were 05:52 TA: soooooooo how Åre you? 05:52 CT: Me? I'm FINE, thank you. Vejant is the OFFENDED party here, to be FAIR. 05:53 CT: ALTHOUGH diving in GENETIC material is... DISHEARTENING. 05:53 TA: ΛejÅnT? Why is ΛejÅnT offended? 05:53 TA: becÅuse of ThÅT? 05:53 TA: did The mÅTeriÅl sÅy someThing offensiΛe To him? 05:54 CT: Hmmm? BESIDES being PRACTICALLY usupred by me? 05:54 CT: He SEEMED to take it to HEART... 05:55 TA: wÅiT. hold up. usurped? im sorry buT i donT undersTÅnd The conflicT here. i remember you used (HBC) To Tell The oThers To Turn bÅck. is ThÅT wÅs This is ÅbouT? 05:57 CT: THAT didn't HELP anything, but I am TALKING my ARGUMENTIVE attitude toward his attendance to the War Council. 05:58 TA: oh jeez. righT. iTs been Å few dÅys. i'Λe been exploring Å bunch Ånd ÅlmosT forgoT! 05:58 TA: i sTopped him, you know. i didnT know whÅT else To do 05:59 CT: Yeah... He wasn't PLEASED. I'll TALK to him and apologize. 05:59 TA: hey- wÅs iT True? The reÅson why he couldnT go? 05:59 TA: did libby reÅlly sÅy ThÅT? 05:59 CT: Yes, she DID. SPECIFICALLY. 06:00 TA: buT why? 06:00 CT: Keep Vejant AWAY from the lake, that's ALL she said. I chose NOT to pry WHY. 06:00 TA: excuse my nosiness, im jusT curious. 06:00 TA: bÅhlish i hÅΛe Å serious quesTion for you 06:01 CT: Yes? 06:01 TA: Ånd i hope you donT hÅTe me for Åsking 06:01 TA: iTs reÅlly noT my plÅce. 06:01 CT: Glissa, the QUESTION. We don't solve ANYTHING by beating around the BUSH. 06:01 TA: okÅy, sorry. 06:02 TA: how do you know you cÅn TrusT whÅT libby sÅys.... is True? 06:02 CT: Erm, I THOUGHT everyone knew by now... 06:02 CT: Well, Libby and I are in a flushed RELATIONSHIP. 06:02 TA: my quesTion sTill sTÅnds 06:03 CT: You THINK I would engage in SUCH a relationship WITHOUT trusting her first? 06:04 TA: buT she's so.. powerful. we donT eΛen know whÅT The exTenT of her ÅbiliTies Åre. donT you Think she could hide someThing from you if she reÅlly wÅnTed To? 06:04 TA: if iT meÅnT keeping you sÅfe, for now? 06:05 CT: I'm SURE she could, but her culture does not ALLOW for such things. I have been LEARNING of Twink society for SOME TIME, and it is VERY different than we Trolls. 06:05 TA: yeÅh, i beT. 06:06 CT: They don't HAVE certain relationship roles like our quadrants. Simply ONE, which seems to be a mix of Pale and Flushed. 06:07 TA: oh, ThÅT sounds.. quÅinT. is There Å nÅme for such Å relÅTionship? 06:08 CT: No REAL title or SOMETHING, but I have been called her Partner, if that HELPS. The relationship also is MUCH more serious than ANYTHING in Alternia culture, though. It's EXCLUSIVE and lasting until DEATH, apparently. 06:09 TA: woÅÅÅh lifemÅTes cool 06:09 TA: im hÅppy for you. buT.. idk. i guess you know her wÅy beTTer ThÅn i would, obΛiously. 06:10 CT: So she MAY keep things from me to PROTECT me, but she has MORE riding on this SESSION than even WE do, I would VENTURE. 06:10 CT: If she is holding SOMETHING back, it's to keep us ALL alive and WELL. 06:11 TA: well, im jusT glÅd To know hÅΛen' compleTely shuT ouT differenT possibiliTies. ÅfTer Åll, we Åre on Ån ÅdΛenTure! ÅnyThing could hÅppen 06:11 TA: *know you hÅΛen'T) 06:12 CT: Yes, YES, an ADVENTURE. Sorry I do not SHARE your enthusiasm, Glissa, things aren't EXACTLY bright right NOW. 06:13 TA: im sorry To here you're hÅΛing such Å rough Time, buT when Things geT bÅd i Try noT To leT iT geT To me. 06:13 CT: I've NOTICED. Really, HOW do you do that? 06:13 TA: opTimism isn'T Å desTinÅTion, iT TÅkes prÅcTice. Ånd Å liTTle biT of crÅzy xD 06:14 TA: you musT Think im crÅzy To be Åhppy Åll The Time, buT i see whÅT hÅppens. 06:14 TA: bu iT will neΛer sTop me from enjoying The ide. 06:14 TA: *ride 06:15 CT: PLEASE. I paint walls with BLOOD and think about KILLING people when I get too relaxed, you don't seem CRAZY. 06:15 TA: you know bÅlish, i cÅn Tell you hÅΛenT Tried your swiTch lÅTely. 06:15 TA: mÅybe you should giΛe iT Å shoT 06:15 CT: Excuse ME? 06:15 TA: your swiTch 06:17 CT: I STILL do not UNDERSTAND. I will NOT work on my tendacy to CHANGE, thank you, it's a RATHER TOUCHY subject. 06:18 TA: :( 06:19 CT: Oh, I did not WISH to make you FEEL BAD. 06:19 TA: i wÅs jusT going To Tell you ThÅT.. 06:19 CT: I'm just WORRIED I might hurt someone if I do not KEEP CONTROL. 06:20 TA: OH! I ThoughT you were deppressed or someThing 06:21 CT: No, NOTHING like that. Although your CONCERN is appreciated. 06:22 TA: buT no. eΛeryone hÅs Å swiTch. Ånd you'Λe probÅbly neΛer used yours before, or ÅT leÅsT Tried iT. 06:22 TA: i reÅd ÅbouT iT in Å book once 06:23 TA: iT sÅid ThÅT 06:23 TA: hÅppiness cÅn be found in The dÅrkesT of Times, if one only remembers To Turn on The lighT. 06:23 TA: jusT Try your lighTswiTch bÅlish! mÅybe iT will help :) 06:23 TA: ÅnywÅys, my WÅTsonTrÅcker5000 is beeping ÅT me. I'll TÅlk To you lÅTer!!!! 06:24 CT: Erm, 06:24 CT: Gliss?